robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons in GTA Vice City
The following is a list of weapons that can be used in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Contents Grand Theft Auto: Vice City features 35 different weapons, which greatly expands the arsenal compared to '' Grand Theft Auto III. There is a wide array of pistols, shotguns, and submachine guns, some of which can be purchased at Ammu-Nation. The game also features the most melee weapons in any GTA game until ''Grand Theft Auto V, some of which can be bought at various hardware stores. The initial release of the game for the PlayStation 2 featured names based on their real-life inspiration (i.e. the MP5 and the PSG1). However, subsequently after the release of the original GTA Vice City for the PlayStation 2, Rockstar dropped the real names of the guns, probably due to trademark reasons likely being approached by , the manufacturer of the MP5 and PSG1. Therefore some weapons on the list have two names, the first coming from the original PS2 version while the second coming from subsequent PS2 versions and the PC and Xbox versions. There are other physical differences to the guns between the original and subsequent versions, including the Ruger/Kruger is shortened and given a black skin, while the PSG1 is now standard with a mock silencer. Notice the weapon HUD is very unique and cannot be seen in any other games. The following table lists weapons based on their types and categories assigned to them in the files. Vehicle Weapons Imagery Table NOTE: Click on the images to go to their articles, or hover over the image to reveal the weapon's name. Others These weapons are not available for use in the game, but are often depicted in several ways, often in in-game cutscenes. ;Artworks *One of the artworks depicts Phil Cassidy with an AK-47, which was originally meant to be in the game but was eventually replaced by the Ruger. ;In-Game *The PS2 model of the Carbine Rifle was still used in cutscenes of other versions of the game. *In the cutscene of In The Beginning..., one of Diaz' goons is seen holding an MP5K, which is not available for use in the game. *In the cutscene of In The Beginning... in all versions of the game, one of Diaz' goons is seen holding the PS2 model of the M60. *In cutscenes of the missions Supply & Demand, Rub Out and The Shootist, a Desert Eagle can be seen, which is not available for use, but was later re-introduced in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *In the Tooled Up store, a Nailgun can be seen among other tools, which was actually a weapon that was unused. *Among the shelves and racks of Ammu-Nation, a and a can be seen. Beta Weapons *Nailgun: The Nailgun is a weapon that was apparently a cheap, weaker version of the Pistol, manufactured by DUDE. It is the same weapon seen in the store mentioned above. *Silver Colt 1911: Possibly a suppressed pistol, the weapon was cut, although the concept was resurrected as the Silenced Pistol in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Despite its name, the pistol was not actually based on the , but rather the , a large-calibre semi-automatic magnum handgun. The weapon being suppressed in the game is also erroneous; the long extension seemingly assumed to be a suppressor on the weapon's model is simply the handgun's barrel. *Python: A Snub Nose variant of the Python was initially planned for the game, but was dropped during development. *MP5K: The was intended to be included among the other submachine guns, but remained as cutscene-only. It appears to have a wider magazine, possibly stacked with each other for easier reloads. *Grenade Launcher: The weapon was originally planned to be usable, but was cut. This weapon is based on the Smith & Wesson 276 Gas Gun, although it is modeled after its variant, the . *Land Mine: A thrown weapon that was initially made for Grand Theft Auto III. *Taser: A small electroshock weapon that was originally made as a melee weapon, but was dropped during development. *Steyr Aug: Based on the , the Steyr Aug is an assault rifle that was originally planned for the game, but remained unused. *AK-47: The Grand Theft Auto III rendition of the AK-47 was intended to be featured in the game, but was left unused. Navigation }} de:Waffen#Vice_City es:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fr:Armes_dans_GTA_Vice_City Category:Weapons Category:GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City